the_archangel_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
GUIDE TO ORK
DA BASICZ OF ORK ROIGHT! DIS IZ BOSS ROKSMASHA, HERE TO TEACH YA DA BASICZ OF BEING PROPA ZOGGIN ORKY! WAAAGH! FIRST, YA KRUMP GITZ Krumpin' zoggin gitz iz easy, specially if dey're humiez or da blue un'z. Ya just point ya Shoota where they iz, den pullz da trigga! Or ya hit dem wiv ya choppa! If ya want ta getz kreeativ, ya can alwayz go an blow dem up wiv 'splody powda or send in yer attack grotz wiv der littul choppaz. DEN, YA GET DAKKA Gettin' dakka iz easy, ya get an Ork, and ya tell dem ta find sum nice bitz, if dere'z no uvva Orkz, DO IT YASELF YA LAZY GROT! (ya uze da Ork tab ta do dis, Boyz). Den, ya should end up wiv da dakka in yer holdy bag, it'z DAT EAZY. MAKE SUM GROTZCategory:OrkzCategory:Antags If you'z da Warboss, dis iz what ya needz ta do. YA GET'Z ANGRY, AND YA THROWZ FINGZ ON DA GROUND (wiv da Ork tab), DIS IZ HOW YA GIT MORE BOYZ FER YA WAAAGH! WAAAGH! DIS IZ DA FUN BIT! ONCE YA GOT YER BOYZ AND YER GROTZ TA MAKE YER DAKKA, YA WAAAGH! GIVE DEM GITZ A ZOGGIN GOOD FIGHT! KRUMP, SMASH, SHOOT, CHOP! ADVANCED BITZ So ya got da basicz of how to be a good Ork, eh? Well, here'z sum humie I got ta explain da more artikulit bitz of being an Ork. * Right, first as an Ork, use you WAAAGH! ability in the Ork tab as much as you can while under attack. It makes your health regenerate rapidly, making you far more survivable.(Also, put WAAAGH banners, everywhere as a gretchin. I mean EVERY-FUCKING-WHERE. dat WAAAGH don't grow on trees. Well for a gretchin it does, but not for those advance orks, nope.#getshreked.) * As a Gretchkin, you primary duty is to construct, you can build entire forts and if the Orks need weapons, you can build arms cabinets. Beware, you may be stabbed/shot/eaten/used as ammo/used as a living bomb by your Ork superiors. * Most forms of Ork can loot, including Kommandos, Nobz and Oddboyz. Each type of Ork gets different loot, Kommandos will generally get look good for sabotage such as bombs, Nobz will normally get large weapons like shields and Big Choppas, while Oddboys will get advanced weapons such as the rapid fire Shoota. * Bear in mind that you are far more hardy than a regular human, and are able to shrug off quite a few on-outpost weapons without much trouble. Use that to you advantage, and don't be afraid to just rush the enemy, after all that's the orky way to do it. * Go oddboy every chance you get and if you plan going warboss save your shoota because you'll lose everything on you. The Ork Shoota is OP as hell at the moment and will put down any disgruntled goon. * Playing as a sanctioned ork is a great way to die. Category:Guides